


Demon or Angel?

by PrincessCC



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessCC/pseuds/PrincessCC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aviana Royce is a tough criminal who ends up crossing paths with Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips, and Franklin Clinton. </p><p>While working on heists with the guys, she soon learns that falling for a psychopath is a lot easier to do than one would think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Background.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not create nor do I own any of the GTA characters or tread marks.  
> This was made simply for fun.

Hey everyone,  
This is going to be my first ever fan fiction. I've been playing a lot of GTA V lately and I just can't get over how awesome Trevor is. I will be open to some constructive criticism and suggestions. 

Here is some basic information about the character that I have made up.

Her name is Aviana Royce. She is 23 years old. She left home when she was 18. She has a good relationship with her parents but she knew she had to leave and get some adventure in her life. She is 5'6 and has a slender all yet toned figure. Her skin is of light complexion. She has green eyes and her hair is a light brown. Although she dyes her hair a deep blood red. She enjoys smoking weed, drawing and kick boxing when she's not out making money. She works at a small cafe as a waitress during the day to cover up for bank robbing (which she considers who real profession). She's a skilled hacker and very outgoing.

 

She looks Alexandra Breckenridge. Lol if anyone wants to look her up and have a better picture of her looks.

The first chapter. Will be uploaded tomorrow.  
Again sorry if it's not the best story.l. this is my first ever fan fiction. I only hope to get better with time.

Thank you everyone.


	2. Just Another Day.

\--- 3 Years Ago: Atlanta, Georgia ---

No! No! No!  
The only thoughts running through her head as she applied the most pressure she could to a gunshot wound. There was blood all over her hands yet she didn't care. She was doing all she could to keep her best friend alive. It was a bank robbery gone wrong. It was supposed to be a quick in and out with very minimal police interference. Something had gone wrong.  
"Drive faster you idiot!" Aviana yelled at the getaway driver. Her adrenaline had reached its peak. She could no longer feel the warm wetness of her friends blood. The sirens seemed to slowly fade away. Motion dropped to a slow speed. She looked down at her friend. His eyes looked up and met hers. Time stopped at this moment.  
"You did it, Royce..." He barely whispered.  
Aviana shook her head, "We did it, Austin. Just hang in there. We'll have you at Parker's house soon. He'll know what to do."  
Austin, Royce's best friend since the age of 10, simply smiled l. "Keep giving them hell.. I love you... "  
The last set of words she would ever hear from her best friend. Time quickly sped back up, Royce stared blankly down at her gun semi automatic. Coldly she reached down, picked it up, rolled her window down. The loud wails of the 20 plus sirens behind their car soon flooded her ears.  
"FUCK YOU!!"

\---- Present Time: Los Santos ----

Aviana Royce, better known as just Royce, quickly shot up in her bed. She was panting hard from the nightmare she just had. She looked over at her alarm clock that was blaring.  
9:35 A.M it read. She reached over and turned it off. She sat in her bed thinking back to her nightmare. She constantly dreams about that horrible day. It had been 3 years since Austin's death and it still haunted her like it had been only yesterday.  
Royce's hands were ice cold and her body had broken out into a cold sweat. After sitting and thinking for a few minutes she got out of bed.  
Her small feet touched down onto the cold hardwood floor of her beach side apartment in Los Santos.  
Royce showered and changed into a pair of skinny jeans , a black corset top, and some black flats. After putting on her make up and doing her hair she decided to go out And get her mind off her dream.

Royce grabbed her purse, cell phone and car keys. She walked out to her all black Buccaneer she had parked outside her apartment. Getting behind the wheel she started the engine and sighed.  
"This is going to be one long ass day."  
She put on her dark aviator sunglasses. And pulled out and started making her way to Smoke on the Water. She had a few hours before work. A new piece and some weed would surely hit the spot. The tourists made the trip to Vespucci beach horrible. After finally finding a parking spot, Royce began her walk to the beach side shop. 

Heads were turning as the redhead sauntered down the pavement. She smirked and simply continued on her way. She walked up to the shop and was greeted by a strong built black guy.  
"Hey girl. Can I help you find something? " Franklin never really hung out at the shop. He did a few deliveries and nothing else. Yet when he saw the red head walk in she quickly caught his attention and figured he wouldn't mind sticking around a little longer and this delivery.

"I'm just here to get this." She smiled and pointed to a turquoise colored bong. The bong was fairly large and had multiple chambers. Franklin quirked an eyebrow.  
"A little lady like you can handle something like this?"  
Royce laughed in amusement.  
"Honey, don't worry about me. I can handle my weed. And I could without a doubt, out smoke you." Her tone was challenging.  
It was Franklin's turn to laugh.  
"Aight. So I got a bet for you. I bet I can out smoke you using this bong. If you win, this piece is free and I'll even throw in some free weed."  
Royce smiled. "And who are you to say I can just have this for free?"  
Her curiosity got the best of her. This guy in front of her didn't have an innocent demeanor, but would he really go and steal a bong from a smoke shop. Being the criminal she is, she would not be impressed if that's what he was going for.  
"My bad. I never introduced myself. I'm Franklin. I own this shop". Franklin flashed her a smile and stuck out his hand.  
"I'm Royce. Nice to meet the owner of this fine little establishment," Aviana shook his hand. "Now back to our bet. What if you win?"  
"You'll pay me triple the price on this piece"  
Aviana took a moment to think about the bet. She knew there was no way she could lose. She had been smoking weed since she was 11. She took off her aviators, revealing her beautiful green eyes. She stuck out her hand and shook Franklin's hand once again.  
"It's a bet."  
"Aight. Let's head out to my place where we don't have to worry about any cops."  
Franklin picked up the bong, stuck it in a bag and walked back over to Royce.  
"You got a ride? I left mine back where I picked up the delivery truck." Franklin asked Royce as they both walked back out into the sun.  
"Yeah I do. Its about a block that way" she nodded towards the apartments where she had left her car. The two walked to her car and began their route to Franklin's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So I know this chapter is kind of just back ground and filler. I just thought we might get a little insight on Aviana's past as it will affect her in the future.  
> I promise the next chapter will be better.  
> Trevor will be brought in very soon. ;)


	3. I'm Doing What?!

"Oh hell no. I'm done. I'm so high" Franklin sighed and fell back into the sofa shaking his head at the bong. Royce laughed and took the bong from him and inhaled another hit.  
"Pussy. I win!" She exclaimed with a big smile on her face. Her eyes were glazed over from the large amount of weed the two had gone through within the last hour. "I told you I could out smoke you."  
"Shit. You were right girl. Its yours" he smiled with his eyes closed.  
"So why did you stop repossessing cars? I mean. That's a pretty easy job. Steal a car and get paid. And it's legal too." Royce and Franklin had been talking and getting acquainted through their smoke session. She was starting to feel comfortable around him. He had a really easy going personality and was funny too. She could tell right away she had found a new friend.  
Franklin opened his bloodshot eyes. "It's kind of a complicated story. And a long one too. Maybe another day." Royce pouted childishly. The affects of the weed were at its peak. "C'mon Franklin! Tell meee." He shook his head, Franklin had no intention of scaring off this new friend by telling her about how he was now doing large scale bank robberies with his new mentor and his mentor's psychotic old friend. "Naw. I don't feel like scarin' you off." Royce quirked an eyebrow. Her curiosity was now getting the best of her. "There's nothing you can say that would scare. I mean what? Are you some kind of serial killer now? A hired assassin?" She laughed cooly. For being a hard criminal herself, there was only one thing she feared. Was Franklin a cop? Was this whole thing a set up? Her thoughts put her on edge slightly.  
Franklin sighed. He was thinking of the best way to say this without scaring her.  
"Well... I'm working with a mentor now. I help him ..." He was cut off by his phone ringing.  
"Saved by the bell." Royce smirked. She got up and headed for his kitchen. "I have some major munchies. What do you have in this kitchen of yours?" As she got out of sight, Franklin pulled his phone out. It was Michael. "Speak of the devil..." Franklin spoke to himself. He answered the phone as he walked out onto his back deck.  
"Hey Franklin. We are meeting at Tequila La La later to work out some details on our next heist. We still need a driver. If you know of anyone. Ask them to meet us there. Make sure we can trust them. Be there at 9:00" Michael was brief and to the point.  
"Aight dawg. I'll see you then." Franklin watched Royce through the window. She was perched on the kitchen counter munching on some chips she had found. She spotted Franklin and quickly burst out laughing. She hopped off the counter with the chips in hand and walked out to the deck.  
"For a big ass house, I can't believe the only food you have is a box of cereal and a this here bag of chips. You don't even have milk. I mean what good is cereal without milk!?" She threw her hands up in the air in mock frustration. The chips flew out of the bag and went everywhere.  
"You're crazy you know that?" Franklin laughed. Much to Franklin's liking, Royce seemed to have already forgotten the conversation before Michael's phone call.  
The two continued talking about where Avians works and when she moved to Los Santos and why. The hours went by quickly. When Royce finally remembered she had to work she jumped up off of the patio chair.  
"Shit. I'm going to be so late. Fuck!!" She searched around for her keys that she finally found in her back pocket.  
"Well your job is 30 minutes from here. You sure you will make it in time?" Franklin smirked as he watched his new friend frantically try to get her things.  
"Shit. With my driving. I'll be there in 10." She chirped rather cocky.  
"If you say so. You won't get too far if you wreck trying to speed down these Vinewood hills."  
"Pff. I know how to drive the hell out of a car." Royce Grinned up from the piece of paper she was writing on. She finished scribbling down her name and number and handed the paper to Franklin. "It's been cool hanging out with you. Call me up whenever you want to burn up again."  
She flashed him a smile and headed for the door.  
"Alright. Take it easy."  
Once Royce was gone. Franklin grabbed his phone and dialed Michael.  
"I think i might have found us a driver."  
"Great. Tell him to meet us at Tequila La La at 9:00" Michael spoke into the phone.  
"Alright. See you there."

\------------------------------------------

It was 9:00. Royce was wiping down a table when she felt her phone vibrate. It had been another slow day at work. If it weren't for her doing jobs on the side she would never be able to afford her apartment. She reached in her apron and grabbed her phone. One new text message from Franklin. She smiled thinking he already wanted to smoke again.  
~Meet me at Tequila La La at 9:30. I have a business offer for you~  
She was puzzled. What could he possibly mean by a business offer. She tucked her phone back in her apron without replying. She would go meet him after she got off work.  
Once the clock hit 9:45 she was out the door. She threw her purse into the passenger seat of her car. She started the car and dialed Franklin. He answered and once she told him she was on her way she hung up. The drive there was boring. She drove up to the bar and parked in back. She fixed her red hair and got out, locking the doors. She walked in to the dimly lit and crowded bar. The smell of tobacco and alcohol was strong. Her green eyes scanned the bar looking for Franklin. Royce finally spotted him sitting at a table with 2 other men. One was of a shorter built, yet he still seemed strong. She calculated him to be in his 40s. The other one was taller, average built, with thinning brown hair. He was probably in his 40s too. She maneuvered through the crowds of people and finally got to the table where the three men sat.  
"Franklin. Hey what's up?" She smiled at her friend.  
"What's up girl?" Franklin stood up and gave the petite red head a hug. The two other men both had there eyes on the girl. They looked at Franklin confused.  
"Michael this is Royce. Royce this is Michael. A good friend and business associate of mine." Michael stood up out of his chair and reached out for Royce's hand and shook it.  
"Nice to meet you." Michael said sitting back down.  
"Likewise." She smiled.  
"And .. Trevor this --" before Franklin could finish introducing Trevor, the tall Canadian cut in.  
"I'm Trevor. What is a beautiful girl like you doing dating a shithead like Franklin?" Trevor was quick to try and find out if the two were together. The red head beauty captivated him since the moment she had approached their table.  
"Uhh.. I'm not dating him. He's my friend." She answered hesitantly.  
"Dawg. Back the hell off. She's our driver." Franklin pushed Trevor off. "Sit down Royce."  
"She's our driver?!" Trevor asked confused.  
"This is your person Franklin?" Michael butted in.  
"I'm doing what??" Royce backed up slightly, ignoring the chair in between Franklin and Trevor.  
"Just sit down Royce. M, T, give her a chance." Franklin tried to calm everyone down.  
"Franklin.. I don't know. It's late maybe I should go." Royce was slowly backing up. Trevor reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her back.  
"Join us sugar tits. If Franklin thinks you can help us... Well ... You can probably help us."  
Aviana looked between the three guys. She thought back to earlier. Is Franklin really a cop? Is he trying to use her to set someone up. Are they all cops? Michael could sort of pass off as one. Trevor she wasn't to sure of.  
"Fuck... What is this? A set up?" Her nerves got the best of her. She hated herself for not bringing her gun with her.  
"No just calm down. You know how I was telling you about this mentor of mine. And how I help him. Well Michael is my mentor. He's professional ex-retired bank robber -"  
"And a fucking liar!" Trevor growled and slammed his fist down on the table. There was an obvious tension between the men she had just met. The growl in Trevor's voice caught Royce's attention. It was sexy.  
"Just chill! Let me explain this to Royce. If we want her help. We have to get her fully caught up" Franklin continued explaining the situation to Royce, and to the surprise of all three men. She didn't seemed fazed by any of the information at all. The amount of alcohol she had that night certainly helped . She learned of some of their previous heists. They learned a bit about her. How she would rob small stores. Steal a few cars and sell a few drugs. Although she was drunk she wasn't ready to start chatting away about every detail of her life. A few shots in and an hour or so of going through their plans to rob a bank. Royce had agreed to help. Hell who couldn't use a few extra bucks?

It was getting closer to 1:00 A.M. after chatting away for hours with the men. She got well acquainted with Trevor. The two spent most of the time talking. Flirting slightly. There was something about this guy that caught her attention. After downing one last shot and giving Trevor her number, Royce got up from the table and swayed lightly.  
"Watch it there sugar tits" Trevor got up and put an arm around her dropping his hand on her left breast. He wasn't nearly as affected by the alcohol as Aviana was.  
"I haa-ve to going now." She slurred, pushing Trevor's hand off of her.  
"You're not driving anywhere like this. I'll take you home." He cooed into her ear.  
Royce looked up at him and laughed a little. "I'm the driver. I can handle this. You have to trust me remember"  
She jingled her keys. She said goodbye to her friend Franklin and to Michael.  
"Laa-sst but not least. I'll see you soon Trevor." She winked at him and headed for the exit. She could feel Trevor's eyes on her the whole way. She liked the attention.  
"What have I got myself into now?" She whispered to herself as she sat in her car. She loved the thrill of robbing a bank. But these three guys are obviously something else. Especially Trevor. "Professional criminals..." She giggled to herself. She started the car and pulled out, making her way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really trying.  
> Trevor and Aviana will get closer and more intimate soon.  
> Let me know what you guys would like.  
> Trevor POV or just Aviana POV?


End file.
